HBD StoryGirl1997! Hiccstrid one-shot!
by wishyouweremedontya
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid in a school dance. Fluff and hiccstrid, a little ruff-legs at backround. The original idea was from Daredtodream102, I just changed names. T cause I m paranoid.


**Daredtodream102 was the original author of this story, I just changed the names of the characters.**

**Well, I just read this and tought it will be a good Hiccstrid, for StoryGirl1997. Happy birthday!**

* * *

Oh great another school dance just what a 16 year old girl needs. Of course I like school dances but why bother asking Hiccup anymore because I know he will either say he is busy or him AND Fishlegs will both come. Ruffnut is making me go she said tonight it will be different. I sure hope she is right or I will be bored all night. When I got there I just sat on the edge of the fountain and waited. The song Enchanted by Taylor Swift came on and I rolled my eyes.

_There I was again tonight,Forcing laughter,Faking smiled same old tired lonely place _

I watched as many couples walked by and gave me a glance. I didn't care what anyone thought but then I looked up. I saw him Hiccup Haddock and suddenly I felt happy.

_Walls of insincerity,Shifting eyes,and vacancy. Vanished when I saw your face _

He soon saw me,said bye to Fishlegs,and I watched as he began to walk over to the fountain I was sitting on.

_Your eyes whispered Have we met? Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me _

"Hey Astrid, whatcha dooin?"He said. I was surprised, ´cause he was the richest, and popular-est of the school. I managed to hold a giggle before saying. "Just waiting".He raised his eyebrow"To do what?"I slowly dipped my hand into the icy water."To do this!"I yelled as I splashed him. He began splashing me back and we were both laughing nonstop. Finally we stopped.

_The playful conversation starts,Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy _

Then he grabbed my hand and said "Well c'mon!"Pulling me into the auditorium and onto the dance floor.

_And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you _

We began to dance in the beat of the song perfect timing for the chorus. I guess Ruff was right , this was different. So different I would never forget it.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home _

I wonder if he knows I love him, but I think I'll always wonder that. At the moment I wonder if he loves me too.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you _

Looking into the sparkling eyes of his I remember those nights when I couldn't sleep wondering if he loved me. Wishing he was at my door. I would open it and he would say it was enchanting to meet me.

_The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love?I wonder 'til I'm wide awake and now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door.I'd open up and you would say It was enchanting to meet you.  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you _

He gasped like he always does when he has an idea and said "Astrid, I have something to show you!".He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the auditorium and outside. He covered my eyes and I asked"Where are we going Hic?".I swear I heard him chuckle then say "You'll see,". Finally he took his hands off my eyes and we were on a bridge outside the school. I have been there many times before but never had it looked so beautiful. He handed me a rose and said "Would you like to dance?".We could still hear the music so of course I said yes and we began to dance.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _

It was perfect but of course at that moment his mother drove up. He said sorry but it was ok with me then he left. I began to walk home since my house is just around the corner and couldn't stop blushing. When I got home I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling then began to dance around my room. I still wonder if he knows.

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go.I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you. _

I really hope this wasn't a one time thing,I really hope this is a start to more than our friendship. I hope next time I see him he won't still be that little oblivious boy I always knew. I wish I would have told him I was enchanted to meet him. I could still hear the music from the school they must be playing it loud.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon.  
I was enchanted to meet you _

I heard a quiet knock on my window and I walked over to see what it was and it was him sitting on the tree right next to it."Hiccup!?"I asked confused."Astrid I have a question."He said staring into my eyes. I nodded for him to go on. He took a deep breathe.

_Please don't be in love with someone else,Please don't have someone waiting on you. _

"Are you in love with someone else?"Hiccup asked obviously copying the song. "If you have someone waiting on you."I said with a little laugh. He chuckled and climbed through the window. He took my hand and pulled me close so we could continue our dance.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you know I was Enchanted to meet you. _

He then began to lean in and soon our lips touched. This was OFFICIALLY the best night Haddock was actually kissing me!This was a dream come true.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

**Well, I changed a little from the original story, but I managed to hold it ok, didn´t I?**


End file.
